trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
AlphaAlmighty
- Normal= - COOL SHADES= }} |-|Dream ▼= - Prospit= - Derse= - God Tier= - Dead=Are you kidding me? Blayyd cannot die, he's invincible and the BEST THING EVER. }} |caption =I AM TOO COOL TO DIE. |title = Lord of Everything |age = 10 times infinity Sweeps (a whole lot of Earth Years) |screenname = alphaAlmighty |style = ALL CAPTIALS. PERFECT SYNTAX TOO! *ACTIONS ARE IN ASTERISKS* |specibus = allkind |modus = Flawless |planet = Land of Death and Inferiority |like = killing trolls for fun, himself, being awesome, himself, being cool, himself, almighty power, oh, and himself. |hate = EVERYONE, AND MY SISTER. GO AWAY. |music = Blayyd's Epicest Theme Ever }} Introduction Be the BEST FUCKING TROLL EVER. Your name is BLAYDD GARSUE, and you are AN INVINCIBLE AWESOME TROLL. Seriously, NOTHING CAN KILL YOU. You are a rare mutation of troll that results in OILY BLACK BLOOD, and this mutation has given you EVERY POWER KNOWN TO TROLLKIND. You are SUPER FAST, SUPER STRONG, you have PSYCHIC POWERS and POWERS OF THE DEMONIC DARKNESS because you're just that cool. You're so strong, even SATAN HIMSELF serves you as your LUSUS. Speaking of Satan, you have his number on EVERY ONE OF YOUR OUTFITS, because it's COOL. You are the LORD OF EVERYTHING; it is a GOD TIER THAT ONLY YOU CAN ACHIEVE, due to your UNDENIABLE COOLNESS. Nothing can beat you, because as the LORD OF EVERYTHING, you can do anything. You even have the power to stop a FIRST GUARDIAN. You're so powerful, you're like a ZEROTH GUARDIAN. You are also a DREAMER ON BOTH MOONS. Most trolls are either confined to PROSPIT or DERSE (except for that one, but he's lame anyway) but you ARE SPECIAL, and can go on EITHER ONE. Usually you just wreck shit on both moons, killing all people on there until you are the SUPREME RULER. You even make JACK NOIR cry in fear. You have a variety of INTERESTS that you partake in because you are AWESOME. You like to play REPETITIVE WAR SHOOTERS and you are unstoppable in them. You have a GAMER SCORE of INFINITY because of this, and all the N00BS are PWN3D BY YOUR 1337 SKILLZ. You also go on the INTERNET to call others FAKE AND GAY and act like a TOTAL ANONYMOUS COOLKID. Back on the subject of your gaming interests, you also take part in BLAND SPORTS GAMES. You avoid any games that have a CHEERY ATMOSPHERE, GOOD STORY, and MINIMAL VIOLENCE because any game that doesn't have guns in it and killing people OPPOSITE TO YOUR RACE is obviously a SISSY FAGGOT GAME FOR GIRLS AND BABIES. Oh, that's right, you are also MISOGYNISTIC and consider FEMALE TROLLS to be your BITCHES who will do what you want, because MISOGYNY IS COOL TO YOU. You do however, hate your SISTER, because she WON'T LEAVE YOU ALONE AND TELLS YOU TO DO THINGS AND THAT SHE LOVES YOU AND YOU'RE TOO COOL FOR YOUR BITCH SISTER WHEN SHE TRIES TO TREAT YOU RIGHT BECAUSE BEING NICE IS LAME AND YOUR SISTER IS A BIG DUMB STUPID GAY FAGGOT DOO DOO HEAD!!!!! Your trolltag is alphaAlmighty and you TALK ALL COOL AND STUFF AND GET OUT OF MY RESPITEBLOCK, SISTER, I HATE YOU! *KILLS SISTER FOREVER* What will you do? Blayyd: BE THE LAMEASS AGAIN. Personality Put a bit about your Troll's personality here. Biography ... Session .. Trivia *"Blayyd" is a derivation on "Blade", which I feel is a commonly used name for most poorly made Gary Stu OCs. *"Garsue" is a derivation off of "Gary Stu" and "Mary Sue". *Yes, I know, he sounds like a bad knockoff of Caliborn, but that's the point. He's a satire. Gallery ... Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Black/White/Gray Blood Category:FangWolf.EXE